Ash and Dawn : The Singer and The Song Writer
by Amazing Stories INC
Summary: When Ash, a outgoing and Creative singer steals a song from Dawn, a talented but shy song writer, The two must push aside each others differences in order to keep writing new songs and to keep Ash at the top of each chart. But can love, rivalry, pranks, end the two's remarkable friendship? Inspired by Austin and Ally. Please Review, Favorite, and Follow
1. Rockers and Writers

**Hey guys. Here I am with a new story. Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, I know what you may be thinking if you see my page. What the flip? 9 stories? Well I'm going to be deleting one of them soon. Just don't know which one. Oh well. Any way this is my new story based and inspired on Austin and Ally. I think I'm going to like it. The songs will be from the show, some elements will be based from Pokémon. **

**There will be Pokémon in this story. Just not as much.**

**The story will take place in Sunnyshore City (which is the only beech city in Pokémon I could think of)**

**The characters are:**

**Austin-Ash**

**Ally- Dawn**

**Trish-May**

**Dez-Drew**

**The characters aren't going to be dumb or stupid, (Well Maybe Drew might be) but they are going to be a little funny. Ash will NOT be so dense as he is in the anime. In fact he will have a thing for girls.**

**Don't worry it's not going to be a complete copy of the show. I will use some of the lines from the show but not all of them. I'm going to do a remake of each episode (or skip some of the least important ones) and make it into Pokémon. So here is the summary for the first episode: **

**When a talented singer named Ash turns a shy girl named Dawn's song into a hit on the internet he must rely on her to help him with a new song, or else his reputation is toast!**

**There is the summary; I hope it was just fine. I do not own Austin and Ally or Pokémon. Oh I'm going to start each episode with the theme song. PLEASE Review,favorite, follow. **

* * *

_When the crowd wants more I bring on the thunder_

_Cause you got my back and I'm not going under_

_You're my point, you're my guard, your the perfect chord_

_And I see our names together on every billboard_

_We're headed for the top, we got it on lock_

_We'll make 'em say hey_

_Cause there's no stoppin' us when we hit the same but different,_

_we're never gonna quit, Cause we'll keep rockin'_

_There's no way I can make it without you_

_Do it without you_

_Be here without you_

_It's no fun when you're doing it solo_

_With you it's like whoa_

_Yeah and I know_

_I-I-I-I own this dream_

_Cause I-I-I-I got you with me_

_There's no way I can make it without you_

_Do it without you_

_Be here without you_

* * *

**Sonic Boom in Sunnyshore City.**

Dawn was sitting at the counter of her dad's music store writing ideas for songs. Her dad's music store in Sunnyshore city was called Sonic Boom. Her dad has owned ever since he split up with her mom. Her dad was helping customers and her friend May was nowhere in sight.

Dawn went back to writing when her friend May appeared. She wore her regular red jacket with a bandana and black gloves. "Hey Dawn how are you" said May tiredly. She wore a apron resenting the local Pokémon Day care. "Fine. Why do you sound tired?" asked Dawn. "It's my new job; I have to help care for Pokémon".

Dawn saw her dad walk to her and she approached him. John Berlitz thought Dawn was very talented .He had blue black hair instead of blue and had brown eyes. Her mom had the beautiful blue eyes that Dawn inherited. "Dad, can we please move a Piano into the practice room" Dawn asked pleadingly.

"I'm sorry Dawn, I know you are into the music biz but there is a million and one chance of making it."

"Yeah, I understand dad" said a sadden Dawn. "I knew you would know" While Dawn was talking she didn't know that a boy and his friend were heading to the drums toward the back of the room. The boy had black hair, messy; he wore a red jacket and blue jeans. He had on red high tops.

His friend had green hair a purple vest with a black shirt underneath. He wore the same color pants as his friend. In his hand was a video camera. The two approached the drums and the boy with the black hair took the seat.

He grabbed the drum sticks and began playing with his friend recording it all. Dawn heard this and turned around to see a raven haired boy playing on the stores drum set. She had to admit he played well and was good looking but she was annoyed at him.

"Umm. Excuse me" said Dawn. But the boy kept on playing. So, Dawn took her hand put it in her mouth to blow a whistle. The boy and his friend turned around and faced her. "Did you not see the do not play the drums sign" she said pointing to the sign. "I've got this Ash" said the boy's friend.

"Mam, we are here to shoot a video, and I am the director but you could call me the filmmaker." At that moment he dropped his camera. "Um, CUT!" yelled the green haired boy. "Right" said Dawn.

"We're goanna need a lot of instruments! I can play anything, piano, drums, guitar, harp! I can even play a trumpet, through another trumpet!" said the boy He walked to the trumpet area and took two and put one into another. Then he played an awesome tune.

"Not bad" said Dawn. Ash who knew he had no money for using instruments walked up to the counter where Dawn was. "Here's the thing about the instruments-"Ash started. "You have no money" said Dawn." What if, I pay you back when I get rich and famous?". " Great! Just have your butler fly over on your private jet and drop off a sack of shiny gold coins!" said Dawn sarcastically.

"Really?!"Said Ash excitedly. "No" said Dawn

Dawn walked up the stairs and into the practice room. Ash followed

Dawn sat down on the piano and began playing one of her favorite songs.

_You don't know, know, know_

_My name, name, name_

_Gonna make, make, make you do a double take _

Dawn turned around and Saw Ash staring at her on the piano "Ah! Uh, how long have you been standing there?"

Ash ignored her and began talking "Hey, I like that song. But if you wanna make it really catchy, you gotta speed it up!

_You don't know, know, know_

_My name, name, name_

_I'm gonna make, make, make 'em do a double take _

"Goodbye and in the future please obey signs!" said Dawn. She wanted him gone. She took Ash by the hand and threw him out of the door. Then she slammed the door. Ash began singing after that.

_I'm gonna make, make, make 'em do a double take_

Annoyed, Dawn kicked the door with her foot. "OUCH!" said Ash.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Dawn was polishing the guitars when May walked in. She had head phones on her ears and she was bopping her head to the beat.

"Hey, May, what are you listing too?" Dawn asked. May didn't hear the question so Dawn had to take out the buds. "Hey!" she said.

"You where listing to a song" said Dawn. "Oh yeah here listen" she put up the ear buds in Dawn's ears. As soon as she heard it she threw them out. "That was my song". "That song? It's all over the Internet"

"The internet?!" Dawn said shocked. "Uh, that place people go on their computer to look at stuff and shop and "said May-I know what the internet is!" exclaimed Dawn. "You seriously haven't seen this video?

"Oh here let me show you the video". May took out her phone and a image appeared.

_Flip a switch,_

_Turn on the lightning,_

_Get it right_

_Show 'em how it's done_

Dawn saw the face. It was the Boy: Ash!" She saw him on different instruments and he was playing them like a pro.

_Free it up_

_No matter how you dress that song_

_Girl you know, you got a number one_

_Go with it, you got 'em where you want 'em_

_Drop the beat, they need to hear your sound_

_Play it up_

_It's comin' down to you right now_

_They wanna know, know, know_

_Your name, name, name_

_They want the girl, girl, girl_

_With game, game, game_

Dawn saw that there were 5 of Ash, all playing a different instrument. She was getting a little mad of him for stealing her song. But he looked good playing it and she just wanted to finish the video.

_And when they look, look, look_

_Your way, way, way_

_You're gonna make, (make), make, (make), make 'em do a double take_

Dawn scrolled down May's phone and saw that there was so many likes and views she didn't know what to do. "He's also a overnight hit" said May as she turned off the phone.

Dawn was staring at the black screen. "That's my song, how could he just steal my song like that!" she finally said. "Get angry!" said May "Come on, we're goanna give him a piece of your mind!"

We just need to find out where he lives.

Uh, the internet, you know that place where people go on their computer to look at stuff and shop-"

"I know what the Internet is!" said Dawn

* * *

**At Ash's house**

Ash's room was pretty much Attic. It had all the things Ash needed. Food, closet, desk and instruments. A lot of instruments.

Ash was strumming on the guitar. His friend Drew was working on his camera. "I think it's awesome I'm famous "said Ash. "Yep" said Drew

"I can't wait to sell the merchandise we made" said Ash. "Yep" said Drew. They spent a lot of time with it and they were proud. Just then there was a knock on the bedroom door. "I got it" said Drew getting up.

Drew opened the door and saw Dawn and May. "Heeeeyyyy" seeing that it was Dawn he changed his tone. "It's Dawn from the music store." Said Drew

May walked up to Ash and shook his hand. "Hi, I'm May, big fan by the way".

"May!" said Dawn "Any way I'm here for something else-"she was cut off when she saw different items with Ash's face on it. "Uh what are those?" Dawn asked.

"Oh that is line of merchandise" said Drew. Ash started by saying "We have the Ash Lunchbox!" Drew held up a lunch box with Ash's face on it.

"Ash…" Ash said. "Pillow!" Drew finished off. A giant pillow with the face of Ash appeared

"Ash..." said Ash

"Peanut butter!" said Drew. "Chunky..." said Ash. "Or smooth" said Drew. "Mmhmm!" they both said

"And my favorite, the Ash Action Figure. Ash pulled out a doll which looked like him. He then pulled on the string in the back. "I'm Ash, I'm so cool" the toy said.

"Yes! "Said Ash. He walked up to Drew and they did a handshake. "What Up!" they said after the handshake.

"Look, I'm not here to see your junky Ash junk! You stole my song; you heard me playing it at the music store! Said Dawn.

"That's where the song came from? I thought I made it up! I guess that makes much more sense since I've never actually written a song before. I've tried but they're all terrible." Said Ash

"I wrote that song, and you have to tell everybody the truth!" said Dawn firmly. Ash just looked confused and said "I can't! Do you know how embarrassing that would be for me?! Consider my feelings. Are you really that selfish?"

_This guy is getting on my nerves._ Dawn thought.

Based on that ridiculous response, I'm guessing you're not gonna do anything?" said an agitated Dawn

"No, I wanna make this right. How about... A life-size chocolate Ash!" said Ash. Went into his closet and out came a life sized chocolate just like Ash. Dawn shook her head and began walking to the door. May said "Is that milk chocolate or dark chocolate?"

"May!" Dawn yelled outside of the door.

* * *

**At Sonic Boom**

"Tonight, live, on the Shinoh entertainment, Overnight internet sensation: Ash Ketchum will be signing his hit song Double Take!"

Dawn turned off the T.V and walked down the stairs. May was sitting on the counter, playing with the Ash Ketchum Doll.

"I am so sick of that guy!" Dawn said. "I'm so talented!" the Action figure said. "Don't pull that string" Dawn said. "I'm an overnight sensation!" May, who didn't listen to Dawn, pulled the string again.

"I'm unstoppable! Ha ha ha." Dawn squeezed the doll and threw it on the counter. "Ugh." The doll said.

"Hey, he's gonna be on "Shinoh Entertainment" tonight, right? I say we crash his interview and tell the whole world the truth." Said May

"On live television? In front of people? Dawn sounded excited and then stopped the excitement" I can't do that."

"You have to! That guy's a low-life, song-stealing thief. Just then her phone rang._ They want to know know know... __"_It's a catchy song" May said in defense.

"Okay I'll do it". The two walked out of the store to the studio.

* * *

**At Shinoh entertainment reception desk**

Dawn and May where about to walk in when they saw the guard

"Okay, the only thing standing between us and telling the world the truth about Ash is that guard. The trick is to act like you're supposed to be here. You gotta have confidence."

Dawn and May approached the guard. "Can I help you ladies?" the guard asked. "We, uhh. Well?" That's all Dawn could say before she lost her confidence. May stood up and said "Hi, Where musicians Ash Ketchum's band.

The security guard stood up and said. "Look, you Ash fans have been trying to sneak through here all day. He's dreamy, that song's catchy, I get it! Sorry, ladies. If your name's not on my list, you're not getting in."

May quickly said. "Look over there!" she pointed to a chair and the guard fell for it. Then May sent out one of her clients Pokémon "Use smoke screen" she said. A puff of grey smoke filled the area and Dawn and May ran down the hall way.

"That was close" Dawn said. She turned to a screen and saw the host of the show, Wallace, shake hands with Ash. "This is your chance Dawn" May said. "May, You know I can't do this, My stage fright is big"

"You don't need stage fright to do this" she said pushing Dawn through the doors.

Dawn immediately started to talk.

"Hold everything! That guy is a fake. We're here to tell you the truth! He's like a weasel. And not like a cute weasel you want as a pet; more of a lying, evil weasel who steals music!" Dawn said.

The cameras moved back to reveal a news broadcast was being filmed. Dawn didn't see this because she was already turned to May.

"Here's never even written a song before, because he can't!" Dawn turned back around to see the news crew "And... This isn't Shinoh Entertainment. The news anchor pretended to listen to a important news story. "This just in, the Shinoh Entertainment films next door!" Just then the guard approached Dawn and May. They were in trouble.

* * *

**On The set of Shinoh Entertainment**

_They want to know, know, know. Your name, name, name. They want the girl, girl, girl. With game, game, game. And when they look, look, look. Your way, way, way. You gotta make (make) , make (make). Make 'em do a double take. Make 'em do a double take._

Ash bowed and sat down next to Wallace. "So we are out of time. "Oh." Ash said." It's too bad 'cause we would love to hear you do another original song." Said Wallace. "Darn! I've written so many songs. I wish you had more time."

How about you come back tomorrow? "Tomorrow? "Ash asked.

"Yeah." Wallace said.

"Another original song?" Ash asked. "Uh-huh.

" Wallace asked pleadingly.

"By tomorrow?" Ash asked. "I don't know" Ash said wandering off.

"Oh, come on. You don't want to let down all your fans. Just then all of his fans began cheering in the audience.

"Um, okay. Tomorrow it is." Ash said.

"Oh, you heard it right here, folks! Ash will be back tomorrow to do a new original song! Yes!" He said.

Everyone cheered. Everyone but Ash.

Sonic Boom

Dawn was working in her songbook when May appeared. "Hey, Dawn. Have you seen a giant Ekans?"

"Uh no why?". May played with her fingers. "I- may have lost him."

Just then Ash and Drew walked in. "Dawn, I need a new song. "Speaking of giant snakes" Dawn said.

"I need a new song by tomorrow!" Ash said. "Ha! Why don't you just write a song?" Dawn said. "You know I can't. I've tried." He grabbed a guitar. " Listen"

_I need a song_

_It's can't be too long_

_Song, song, song, song,_

_Song, song, song, song,_

_Song, song, song_

_Song, song._

Dawn said. Okay, uh, how about this? "_I'm not helping you with your song get out of my store! _

Drewsaid _"_That doesn't rhyme."Dawn pointed to the door and said_ "There's the door!__"_Drew said_ "_That's better."

"I know you're mad. I didn't mean to steal your song. Then I acted like a weasel. Not a cute cuddly weasel, but a jerky, no-credit-giving weasel. I'm sorry. Who am I kidding? My dad always said music was a waste of time. He said I had a bazillion to one chance of making it." Ash said.

"My dad said the same thing" said Dawn. "I guess my first 15 min of fame is over" Ash said as he turned around to exit.

"Ash!" Dawn said. Ash turned around. "I'll help you write one more song" Dawn said.

* * *

**Inside Dawn's practice room**

"Okay, we have 18 hours to write the greatest song ever. Go!"

"It's not that easy." Dawn said.

"I'll get you started. Ash walked to the old piano and pressed a key. "There. That's the first note. That helps, right?"

"Uh no" said Dawn

"What do you normally do?" Ash asked

"Well, there isn't a "normally." Sometimes, I get a tune in my head. Sometimes I think of a lyric and write it down. She looked down at her book. Ash tried to touch it but it backfired. "Never touch my book."

"What do you got?"

Dawn sang "The tears of your heart cry..."

Ash said "Too depressing."

"The midnight sadness..." Dawn sang

"That's even more too depressing. This song should be fun, like a splash of sunshine. You're like a drizzle of darkness. We need to get you to relax. You know, get your creative juices flowing. Shut your eyes."

"I'm not going to shut-"said Dawn

"Just shut your eyes."

"Okay, I will." Dawn said closing her eyes. Ash tried to touch her book. "Don't touch my book."

"Okay, imagine you come home... and your living room is full of cheerleaders."

"Uh, that's not really my idea of fun."

"Okay, pretend you're on stage performing..."

"Oh, no way, I have horrible stage fright."

"Then imagine you're on the beach!"

"Ugh, sand is getting everywhere... Ew, is that guy really wearing a thong?"

Okay! Forget the beach; what do you like?

"I like cupcakes" Dawn said

"Great! Pretend you're eating a cupcake!"

"There's no eating in the store."

"Alright! Why don't we try this; I'll close my eyes, and you tell me to imagine stuff."

"Uh, okay, imagine I'm giving up, I quit!" Dawn said

"Got it!". Ash smiled. "Are there cheerleaders there?

"Ash! What I'm saying is maybe we should just forget this whole song writing thing." Dawn said getting up and walking to the exit

"Whoa, whoa! Not so fast." Ash said.

* * *

**The lobby of Sonic Boom**

"Okay" Ash said adjusting a disco ball. "Um, what are you doing" Dawn asked

"Funning you up" Ash smiled smirking. "Common where going to dance" The music began to play and Ash took Dawn by the hand as they danced.

Ash blowed a whistle and Drew and May both came out and started dancing with each other. After that Dawn felt a new urge. "I know what we can do.

Dawn took Ash by the hand and they sat at the piano and began playing a song.

_Woah! Yeah! _

Ash and Dawn began playing and they liked the rythum.

_Stop, hiding out in the shadows _

_Scared to show the world you exist_

_Don't, Lock yourself in the darkness_

_The world is so much brighter than this_

After a while Dawn began writing more lyrics for the song. Ash angered by how he stinks at writing threw a piece of paper on the ground.

_Yeah, if you never take a shock_

_You're never gonna win_

_So turn it all around_

After that Ash began to sleep. Dawn woke him up by playing the cymbals

_And break down the walls, whoa_

_Don't be afraid to let them fall_

_Break down the walls_

After waking up Ash tried to hit Dawn with another failed piece of paper. This missed. Dawn shook her head and approached Ash. They sat on the bench and began playing together. There hands finally met. Both of them shook their heads awkwardly.

_Whoa_

_And you can dare to have it all_

_Come on and give it everything you can_

_Take a chance, make a stand and break, break, break down the walls_

_B-b-b-break down the walls, yeah_

By then it was morning and Ash and Dawn had just finished it.

_Break down the walls_ they both said in union. "It only took all night, but we did it!" Ash said "Great, now you got to go over to the show". "You mean we better hurry; I want you to be there with me."

"Really?" she said smiling. "Of course" Ash said. Ash went to hug Dawn but she held up her hand for a high five. "Oh" They both said and Ash went for the high five and Dawn went for the hug.

They both walked out and where on their way to meet Drew and May.

* * *

**At the Shinoh entertainment set.**

"Up next is Ash Ketchum" Wallace said before it went to Commercial break

"Millions of people are about to hear my song!" said Dawn. May smiled and nodded. Just then Ash ran up to Dawn. "Dawn the piano player is sick! You have to play piano for me!" Said Ash.

"I can't do that. I have stage fright." Said a nervous Dawn. "Okay, well use my new idea." Ash said.

* * *

**Behind a curtain**

"See Dawn nobody can see you. It's just like you're not on stage!"

"I'm trying really hard not to freak out here!"

"You're going to be great, trust me" Ash said. After that he winked and left.

Ash walked on stage and Dawn began to play. "Thank you. This song was written by an incredible song writer Dawn Berlitz."

"She kinda wrote my first song too...Ladies and gentlemen...HERE SHE IS! The curtain rose and revealed Dawn. "See! You're facing your fear that was my plan. Your welcome!" Ash said with a smile.

Dawn panicked an tried to hide. Instead she tripped and the whole set fell apart. "Uh, let's hear it for Dawn everybody..?"

Dawn just crawled away.

* * *

**Sonic Boom 2 days later**

Dawn walked in the room with May and saw her practice room had completely changed.

My practice room! o- What is all this stuff, what are you guys doing here" she said as she saw Ash and Drew smiling at her.

"I used all my money I got from being on Shinoh show to pay for all this.

"I-I can't believe you did this, thank you!" Dawn said hugging Ash

"I figured we'd be spending a lot of time in here so we should probably make it as comfortable as possible." Said Ash

"Um, We?!" Dawn asked

"I want you to be my partner." Ash said smiling

"Spend more time with you?" Dawn asked blushing a little bit

"Yeah" Ash said blushing a little bit. Then he changed the subject

"You're a songwriter with stage fright; I'm a singer who loves being on stage. We're a perfect match! What do you say?"

"We're partners." Said Dawn. Ash and Dawn then high fived.

"Guess who got a job as Ash's Manager?! May said

"She has so much work experience; her resume was about eight pages!" Ash said

"Oh, I promised the fans you'd put up the songs on the website every Friday. Oh and also I don't work Fridays or any other week day." May said

"Wait we have to write a new song every week?" Dawn asked.

"Hey, I'm a rocker you're a writer. We can do anything" Ash said.

* * *

**First Episode done. I had to watch this episode of Austin and Ally over and over again. I hope you guys liked it and will stay tuned for the next one. I plan on doing a remake of each one that has a song in it. I guess there's nothing to say but. There's no way I can make it without you!**

**Please Review!**


	2. Kangaroos and Chaos

**What up Fan Fic? Here I am with the 2****nd**** chapter of my new story. Ash and Dawn: The Singer and the  
Song Writer. I have some news for the story. It may have a changed title. That is all my notes so here is the next note. I still don't know which story to delete so I just will keep them all.**

**Here is the summary of the 1****st**** chapter.**

**So basically Ash stole Dawn's song and made it a hit. Then when under pressure by a T.V show he had to mend things up with Dawn and their friendship in order to for him to get a new song.**

**After that Ash and Dawn became Partners and our beginning their careers together.**

**I think that explains the story so far. So here is the story.**

**I do not own Pokémon or Austin and Ally**

**PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW **

_When the crowd wants more I bring on the thunder_

_Cause you got my back and I'm not going under_

_You're my point, you're my guard, your the perfect chord_

_And I see our names together on every billboard_

_We're headed for the top, we got it on lock_

_We'll make 'em say hey_

_Cause there's no stoppin' us when we hit the same but different,_

_we're never gonna quit, Cause we'll keep rockin'_

_There's no way I can make it without you_

_Do it without you_

_Be here without you_

_It's no fun when you're doing it solo_

_With you it's like whoa_

_Yeah and I know_

_I-I-I-I own this dream_

_Cause I-I-I-I got you with me_

_There's no way I can make it without you_

_Do it without you_

_Be here without you_

* * *

**Sonic Boom**

Dawn was talking to a costumer when she saw Ash and Drew doing something. "Excuse me" Dawn said to the customer.

Ash and his friend Drew have been doing nothing but being a pain ever since there last hit. This time they were playing Badminton in the store.

She approached Ash and said "What are you guys doing?

"Playing Badminton" Ash said. "We'd rather make a music video but somebody hasn't finished writing the song yet." Drew said. "I'm busy working!" Dawn exclaimed

"Fine, then we are busy badmintoning. Game point!" Ash said. Drew tried to save it but instead his racquet flew into the flute breaking it.

"Would you like to pay cash for that or should I put it on your tab?" Dawn asked

"Just put it on the tab." Drew said.

"Okay!" Dawn said holding up a long receipt. "Have fun paying" Dawn said jokingly

"Well, I'm off to the accordion convention and "accordion" to my watch; I should've left an hour ago." John Berlitz said walking out of the store. "Looks like you're in charge Dawn."

"The store looks a little crowded, you sure you're okay?" John said turning around and seeing the crowd.  
" Actually Dad I-". "Can't speak, gotta go" John said taking off.

May came in this time she wore a shirt with a yo-yo on it "Guess who got a job at The Yo-Yo Cart?! Watch this!" she said throwing her arms. Instead she got tangled up with the rope.

"Hold on. It's uh, my first day, probably my last. So Dawn, have you finished writing Ash's new song?

"I'm almost done.I've just been very busy lately, work, school, book club. I have to read this by tomorrow. She grabbed a huge book and put it on the counter.

"Tomorrow? Of what year?" Ash said

"Well, we need a song. We can't make a video without a song." Drew said

"Dawn, if we don't get the video on the website quick, people are going to forget who Ash is."

"Seriously, it's been a whole month since the last video." Drew added. "Guys, cut Dawn some slack! A month isn't that long. It's pretty hard to forget Ash Ketchum!"

Two teenage girls walked in. Ash saw this and immediately began his "babe" mode

"Hey, girls" Ash said flirtatiously. "Look its Ralphie from the dog food commercial "one of the girls said. After that they walked out of the store.

"Dog food commercial? Dawn, you've have to finish that song now!" Ash said

"Fine, you want the song? Dawn said scribbling something down and then throwing it at Ash. "Here!"

"See? That wasn't so hard." Ash said

* * *

**Sonic Boom 1 day later**

"Ralphie here for Yummy Time Dog Food. So good; a human could eat it." The boy said picking up the bowl and eating a spoon. The boy looked just like Ash just he had different colored hair.

"Warning, do not eat; Yummy Time Dog Food is for dogs only." The announcer said.

Ash flipped off the T.V and shook his head "Are you kidding me? That guy doesn't look like me at all." Ash said. He turned to face Drew "We need to shoot this video soon. I don't want to be remembered as the guy who looks like the guy who sells horrible-tasting dog food."

"Guess who got a job at the Dry Cleaners?" May said.

"What happened to your job at the Yo-Yo Cart?" Dawn asked

"It's a long, complicated story." May said

"You got fired." Dawn said.

"Huh, I guess it's not that long or complicated". She took out a leather jacket. "Check out this amazing jacket I'm borrowing from work, for the music video."

"Doesn't that belong to somebody?"

"Yeah, some big, burly, ultimate fighter guy named Face Puncher." May said

"Face Puncher? You took a jacket from a guy named Face Puncher? Know what he's going to do?" Dawn sounded worried

"Face punch! Ash and Drew said while Ash pretend to face punch Drew

"Don't worry about it. He'll never know. He's coming to pick the jacket up at 8." May said

"Wait, what does the jacket have to do with the music video?" Ash asked

"It's a line in Ally's song. My jacket's in the lost and found.

"My jacket? It says I like it. The line is I like it when you hang around." Dawn said.

"Hang around? I thought it said kangaroo." Drew asked confusingly

"_I like it when you kangaroo..."_Drew sang

"Why would I write I like it when you kangaroo?"

"Look, nobody's accusing you of writing good lyrics." Drew said

"Uh, those aren't the lyrics. My handwriting was only sloppy because everyone was rushing me. I went to calligraphy camp!"

"Book club, calligraphy camp. Now you're just making stuff up." Ash said

"Well, whatever. I still think Ash wearing a cool, leather jacket singing with a kangaroo would make an awesome music video."

"I don't know; I'm starting to worry about this video. I think we need to come up with a better idea." Ash said

"Yeah, might be a little late for that." Drew said

"Somebody order a kangaroo"? A man said with a kangaroo.

* * *

**Inside the practice room**

"So, what's this kangaroo going to do in this video" Ash asked

"Well, I was thinking of him being the band.

"That's a great idea!" Ash grabbed his guitar and walked up to the Kangroo. "Hey buddy, wanna play some guitar?" The Kangaroo kicked the guitar threw the window breaking it. "I think he'd rather play drums." Ash said

"The window!" Dawn yelled

"Oh, the jacket!" May said. The Kangaroo was chewing on the Jacket

"The door!" Drew yelled

"What's wrong with the door?" Ash asked

"Nothing; I thought we were just naming stuff in the room." He was a little ADHD.

The Kangaroo threw the jacket into a pit of Carmel. "All, man. Now where in big trouble" Ash said.

"We've got to fix this mess before my dad gets back." Dawn said worryingly

"And we have to fix the jacket! Face Puncher's coming back at 8! I could lose my job! Which I don't care about, but still! He might face punch me." May added

"So, what about my video?" Ash asked

"Can we worry about something other than your career for one minute?" Dawn said

"I barely have a career. If you hadn't taken a whole month to write a new song, maybe people wouldn't think I'm the dog food guy." Ash said.

"Hang on. Are you actually blaming me because you think you're not as popular as you used to be?" Dawn said a little hurt.

Ash saw the look on Dawn's face and knew he said something wrong. "No, of course not. I'm just saying that maybe if you'd written the song faster, then we'd have- ". A new feeling of anger took over Ash and he didn't care if he hurt Dawn's feelings. "You know what, now that I'm saying this out loud, I think that is what I was saying."

"I can't just spit out a song any time you want me to! Lyrics don't just flow out of me like a river after a rain of tears. Oh, that's good." Dawn said writing it down.

"Hey Dawn, you know what? Maybe you should write that so we can actually read it this time.

"Yeah, Miss Calligraphy Camp." Drew said

"Can you read this?" Dawn said showing Drew the book.

"Yes, I can. And that is not a nice word!" Drew said while reading the book.

* * *

**Sonic Boom**

"There's got to be some way to clean this jacket." May said

"You work at the dry cleaners." Dawn said.

"Right! I bet they have some sort of jacket-cleaning machine!"

"I'd better go with you. You guys watch the store; I'll call Martin the Mall Maintenance Guy to fix the window. My dad sees this mess; I am toast." Dawn said

"And if we don't fix Face Puncher's jacket, I'm toast." May said

"And if we don't get a good video up on the site soon, my whole career's toast." Ash said

"Why are you guys talking about toast?" Drew added. May approached. "Get with the program Drew

**Dry Cleaner**

"I don't know what Ash expects; he doesn't appreciate the fact that I can't spend every minute of every day writing songs; even if I could, it takes time to write a good song.

"He needs to understand that trying to rush you doesn't help anything."

"Thanks, May. I knew you would-"

"Hurry up with the jacket! We don't have all" May said. "Some friend" Dawn said

* * *

**Sonic Boom**

"I don't know, I don't know," Ash said. He was surrounded by costumers and he was in trouble. He heard a bang from upstairs where Drew was.

"Ash. I need some help" Drew said

"I'm really busy; I promised Dawn that I'd watch the store; I can't just leave a stranger in charge.

Ash heard an even louder boom upstairs.

"Hey stranger, you're in charge." Ash said pointing to a stranger. "I'm coming, buddy!"

* * *

**Dry Cleaners**

"Ugh, I tried like seven different things. Everything I used keeps getting caramel to the jacket." Dawn said

"That's Face Puncher" May said. Dawn threw the jacket somewhere and hoped for the best. Face Puncher looked like a wrestler mixed with a boxer.

"You're Face Puncher? You don't look like a face puncher." Dawn said

"Uh, you're early. The jacket's not supposed to be ready until 8."

"No, it's supposed to be ready now." Face Puncher said.

"Oh, look at that. You're right. I misread the ticket; it's cause I'm a horrible employee, ask anybody!" May said

"Actually, she wouldn't be that bad if she just applied herself-" Dawn said

" Dawn!"

"She is the worst!" Dawn exclaimed

"I'll be back at 8. And it better be ready, cause Mad Dog's gonna be with me, and Mad Dog hates waiting."

"That was close." May said

"Close? He'll be back in a few hours! And he's bringing Mad Dog with him." Dawn said

"Maybe the Super Duper Washing Machine will do the trick!" May said

"May, do you know how to use that thing?"

"Of course not! The bell rang I'll be right with you. Dawn and May turned around to see the Kangaroo. You see the kangaroo too, right? "May said

Dawn nodded and said "Uh-huh."

* * *

**The Practice room**

Ash and Drew where cleaning when Dawn and May entered. "Oh hey guys, you wouldn't believe-"Ash said. "The Kangaroo ran away" Dawn said.

"Man you are good at this?" Ash said

Well, I was attaching a camera to its pouch when I accidentally stepped on its tail and woke him up from a deep, dark sleep. And then for no reason, he just freaked out.

"Why would you attach a camera to a kangaroo? Dawn said

"Because we're trying to make an awesome video! Are me and Drew the only ones who care about my career anymore?" said Ash

"I care about your career! I'm just not going to overreact because one person didn't know who you were." Dawn said

"Hey Dawn, I'm here-Whoa! It's Ralphy Hayes, the dog food guy!" Martian the window man said

"I'm not the dog food guy..." Ash said

"Hey Martin, can you fix the window before my dad gets back?" Dawn said

"No problem, I've fixed a lot of". He looked at the window. "Whoa! This thing is really broken, you are in so much trouble, this is bad! This is bad!

" Calm down, Martin! How much is it going to cost?"

"Eh, probably not that. He took another glance at the window. "Whoa! This is gonna cost a lot; that's double pane glass; I gotta get it custom-built and then I gotta pick it up, and it's so hard to find parking and the place isn't even open until".

"How much is it going to cost?!" May said

Marin wrote something on a piece of paper and handed to May. May saw it and handed to Dawn with a worried look on her face.

"It can't be that bad- . She saw the number. "Whoa! This is bad, this is bad!" Dawn said

* * *

**Sonic Boom**

"I can't wait for this mess to be over so we can get back to shooting my video. Some lady just made me take a picture with her dog." Ash said

"I hope you charge her five hundred dollars for it, because that's how much we need to fix the window." Dawn said

"Guess who just solved all of our problems?" May said

"You did?" Dawn asked. "Yup!"

"Man, Dawn. How are you so good at this game?" Ash asked

"Here's the deal: An hour from now, Austin is gonna perform a song in the store. I've pre-sold a hundred tickets at six bucks a piece. Here's five hundred bucks."

"That should be six hundred." Dawn said

" Yeah I kinda used it" May said

"Well, this is great. Now we can fix the window!" Dawn said

"Seriously? A hundred people bought tickets to see me?" Ash said

"Yup" May said

"This is awesome. And I thought nobody knew who I was before. Take that, Dog Food Guy! Whoo!" Ash said running up the stairs

"This is incredible. I can't believe all those people bought tickets to see Ash perform!

"Well..." May said. "Uh oh, that was a long well. What did you do?" Dawn asked

"Well...-Sorry. Everyone's actually coming to get their picture taken with the kangaroo. Ash's more like the unannounced opening act."

"What? If he finds out, it'll crush him. You saw how excited he was!" Dawn said

"Then I guess he can't find out.

* * *

**Sonic Boom**

Dawn was writing in her song book when May walked in.

" What are you doing" May asked

"I'm writing some new lyrics for Ash's song. Since people are coming to see the kangaroo and not him, I want to help Austin give the best performance he can.

"You're not going to tell him about the kangaroo, are you?"

"Well..." Dawn satrted

"Dawn!"

"No, I'm - I'm just torn because I hate lying to people, but I know how much it'll hurt him to know the truth." Dawn said

* * *

**Practice Room**

_Whoa, cause I know' that I'll make it_

_never put my head doooownt-turn it up_

Ash sang. He noticed Dawn walked in.

"Hey Dawn. Just practicing for the show. There are a lot of people coming to see me."

"Yeah. Coming to see you, only you. Not an animal from Australia! Why would I say that? .Here, I wrote some new lyrics." She said handing him a piece of paper.

"I just want you to have the best show you can since people aren't really coming to see you. Perform a bad show. Which you won't! Gotta go." Dawn said starting to leave.

"Wait. I'm sorry about giving you a hard time with the song. I was just nervous that maybe no one knew who I was any more. But obviously that's not the case." Ash said

"Definitely not the case; apology accepted; got to go." Dawn said sounding rushed.

"Finally, I got the kangaroo! That was not easy." Drew said.

"Now people can finally see who they came for." May started and then saw Dawn pointing to Ash.

"You, haha! Gotta go." May said exting the room, Drew right behind her.

* * *

**Sonic Boom**

Ash looked at all the people. He then ran out of the practice room and ran down the stairs..

"What's up, everybody! Woo! Thanks for coming out." He said.

A girl asked "Where's the kangaroo? " A lot of other people nodded in agremment.

"Oh, we caught him; he's upstairs. Thanks for your concern; he's all good. Alright, this is a new song, it's called A Billion Hits, and I hope you guys like it." Ash said.

The music started and he began dancing.

_Didn't go nowhere, never left uh_

_You really thought that I was_

_Gone (gone gone gone)_

_I heard you talking like I lost my swagger_

_Said I was over you were_

_Wrong (wrong wrong wrong)_

_I'm always improving_

_Always on the move and_

_Working on my flow_

_To take it to the studio_

_This is not a comeback_

_Following my own path_

_Laying down the fat tracks_

_Still a music maniac_

_Whoaaa_

_Well I know that I'll make it_

_Never put my head down_

_T-t-turn it up loud_

_Yeahhhhh_

_Cause I don't have to fake it_

_If I keep on working it_

_A billion hits is what I'll get_

_Who-o-o-ah_

_That's what I'm gonna get_

_Who-o-o-ah_

_That's what I'm gonna get_

_Yeahhhh_

_Cause I know that I'll make it_

_Overload the internet_

_A billion hits is what I'll get_

_A billion hits is what I'll get_

_Now you can't breathe_

_Why so quiet_

_No you don't believe your_

_Eyes (eyes eyes eyes)_

_You pushed me till' I had to_

_Start this riot, now I'll never be_

_Denied (-nied -nied -nied)_

_I'm always improving_

_Always on the move and_

_Working on my flow_

_Till' ya hear me on the radio_

_I know I can be a star_

_Take off like a rocket car_

_Everyday I'm working hard_

_To get my name on every chart_

_Whoa_

_Well I know that I'll make it_

_Never put my head down_

_T-t-turn it up loud_

_Yeahhh_

_Cause I don't have to fake it_

_If I keep on working it_

_A billion hits is what I'll get_

_Who-o-o-ah_

_That's what I'm gonna get_

_Who-o-o-ah_

_That's what I'm gonna get_

_Yeahhh_

_Cause I know that I'll make it_

_Overload the internet_

_A billion hits is what I'll get_

_Call someone_

_I think this is an emergency_

_Hey_

_Pull the plug_

_Austin's blowing up my p.c._

_Every hour day and night_

_Can't get this rocker out my site_

_You can't get me outta your site_

_You can't get me outta your site_

_You thought that I was gone_

_Guess that you were wrong_

_Cause I just wrote your new favorite song_

_Woah_

_Well I know that I'll make it_

_Never put my head down_

_T-t-turn it up loud_

_Yeahhh_

_Cause I don't have to fake it_

_If I keep on working it_

_A billion hits is what I'll get_

_Who-o-o-ah_

_That's what I'm gonna get_

_Who-o-o-ah_

_That's what I'm gonna get_

_Yeahhh_

_Cause I know that I'll make it_

_Overload the internet_

_A billion hits is what I'll get_

* * *

**Dry Cleaners**

" See, the footage is sick. I can totally cut this together into a great new live video for the new song, and have it up on the site tonight." Drew said

"You really won those people over. They came for the kangaroo, but they stayed for the Ketchum.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked

Dawn grabbed May's shirt "This is why you should not tell me secrets. Dawn faced Ash with a slight blush. "Um, uh, those people weren't exactly there to see you. They were there to get their picture taken with the kangaroo."

"So those people didn't know who I was?" Ash asked

"Uh, but they do now, and that's all that really matters." Dawn said

"Okay, I'm cool with that." Ash said

"As long as you keep performing like that, there will always be Ash Ketchum fans.

"Thanks. But as long as you keep writing songs like that, I'll always be a Dawn Berlitz fan." Ash said smiling

"Thanks." Dawn said

"But please don't make me wait another month for a new song." Ash said changing his tone

"Oh, fine! Read this book for my book club and tell me what it's about" Dawn said lifting up the huge book and putting it on the coutnter.

"It can wait a month." Ash said

" Uh, guys?" May said holding up a tiny pink jacket.

"Man we are dead" Ash said  
Just then Face Puncher entered the store with his fist ready.

"Hey! where's my jacket? It better be ready. Mad Dog's waiting and Mad Dog hates to wait."

"Here you go. May said putting the tiny pink jacket on the counter. "That'll be six dollars." May saw his glare and said "Or free.

"My jacket. What did you do to my championship jacket?" Face Puncher said

Ash stood up and spoke "Mr. Face Puncher? This is all my fault. My friends were just trying to help me out, so if you're going to punch someone in the face, it should probably be me. Though, I kind of need my face, so if you could punch me in like the shoulder, the foot, the hip, or even pull my hair-" Ash said before he was cut off

"How about I punch you in all of the above?" He grabbed Ash by the jacket and Ash put his hands to protect himself. "Please not the face" Ash said.

Just then a little girl walked in.

"Daddy? Hurry up! You know I hate waiting." She said addressing Face Puncher.

"Hang on a sec, Mad Dog. Daddy has a situation." He said right before he was about to punch Ash

"That's Mad Dog?" Dawn said confused

Mad Dog saw the jacket and a new face showed up

"Is that for me?. Her dad dropped Ash and helped her put it on. "It's beautiful; I love it! You're the best daddy in the whole world ever!" She said hugging him

"I knew you'd love it, pumpkin." Face Puncher said.

Mad dog saw Ash and had a face of excitement on her.

"No way! You're Ash Ketchum! Can you autograph my jacket?" she asked

"Of course. He took out a sharpie and signed the back of her jacket. "There you go."

"Thanks, Ash!"

"No problem." Ash said.

The two walked out and Ash looked satisfied.

"Told you would be still famous" Dawn said.

"I owe it all to you" Ash said hugging her.

* * *

**The practice room**

"Ally, I'm home from the accordion conven-". John Berlitz saw The Kangaroo and had a cute face on. "Why is there a kangarooie-poo in my room?"

The Kangaroo started punching John.

* * *

**Mall of Sunnyshore**

"How many times are you going to watch that?" John said all beat up from the Kangaroo. The teens where all watching a video of him being be beaten up by the Kangaroo

"Til it stops being funny." May said

The 4 resumed watching. " Ohhhh!" a loud sound could be heard from the ipad.. John Berltiz took the Ipad and walked away. "Awwww." The 4 teens said

**YAYAYAY chapter 2 is done. I had to watch this episode like 5 times in order to get most of the conversations right. In fact I was watching it while typing this chapter.**

**So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and that you will stay tuned. The next chapter will have a lot of Pearlshpping in it so stay tuned.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, FAVOIRTE, AND FOLLOW **


	3. Secrets and Songbooks

**Hey guys. Here is one Pearlshpping chapter. It's called Secrets and Songbooks. It's got some Pearlshpping moments. I hope you guys will like it. I personally like this episode and it took me forever for it appear and I had to watch it like 7 times.**

**So anyway this is what happened during the last chapter, Kangaroos and Chaos**

**Ash and Dawn get a little tied up with each other's jobs in Ash's career. It ends with a Kangaroo fight and a great song.**

**I do not Own Austin and Ally or Pokémon **

**Please remember to Review, Favorite, and Follow. I hope you guys will enjoy it and let's go.**

* * *

_When the crowd wants more I bring on the thunder_

_Cause you got my back and I'm not going under_

_You're my point, you're my guard, your the perfect chord_

_And I see our names together on every billboard_

_We're headed for the top, we got it on lock_

_We'll make 'em say hey_

_Cause there's no stoppin' us when we hit the same but different,_

_we're never gonna quit, Cause we'll keep rockin'_

_There's no way I can make it without you_

_Do it without you_

_Be here without you_

_It's no fun when you're doing it solo_

_With you it's like whoa_

_Yeah and I know_

_I-I-I-I own this dream_

_Cause I-I-I-I got you with me_

_There's no way I can make it without you_

_Do it without you_

_Be here without you_

* * *

**Sonic Boom**

Dawn was talking to a costumer who was about to touch the Violins "Excuse me, sir. We have a strict store policy that only store employees can take instruments off the display. We don't want anything to break. Dawn grabbed a violin and the whole shelf dropped. "Here you go." Dawn said handing the Viloin to the costumer

"I've been waiting all day for something bad to happen so I could do that." Drew said. He played a comical tune on the Piano

"Something bad happened this morning when put on that shirt." Ash said strumming the same tune on the guitar

"Zinger-sting! Sweet!" Drew said in response. Ash and Drew then did their secret handshake

"What-up!"

May walked in with a lot of makeup on her face

"Guess who got a job at the..."

"The clown store?" Drew said. He had a secret crush on May

"No, at the make-up kiosk. They pay in us free samples. And really? You're making clown jokes dressed like that?"

"Well, your nice" Drew said

"Anyway, I have an announcement..." May started

"Hold on." Ash said starting a drumroll.

May took the drumsticks and threw them out the door. "Anger management" Drew said to Ash and he nodded

"I just booked you a gig on TV!" May said

Ash jumped up and hugged May. "Thanks! You're the best manager ever!"

Ash noticed Dawn's slightly jealous face and jumped off.

"On what show?" Drew said

"Oh, only Sunnyshore's hippest show, South Beach Sound.

"Awesome!" Drew said

"Ah!" Dawn said

"Sweet!" Ash said

"Ash , this is huge! South Beach Sound is a big deal! Do you know how many stars got their break on that show?" Dawn said

"No. How many?" Ash asked curiously

" I don't know! .When I get excited, I ask a lot of questions. Why do I do that?" Ash started to open his mouth. "Uh, don't answer." Dawn said

"Anyhow. They're coming to film Ash at the mall tomorrow; I told them you would write a new song!" May said

"Tomorrow? That's not enough time." Ash said

"Hey, if I can get fired from three jobs in one day, I'm pretty sure you can write one song. Lazy!" May said

"We can write a song; luckily I have some new ideas in my book, no worries." She looked around for a bit and noticed something. "Oh no! Uh, my book is gone! Worries, worries!"

"Okay, calm down. It's just a book." Ash said

"It is not just a book! It is my diary and journal and songwriting book all rolled into one. I write all my personal stuff in there; if anyone else reads it, I will die!" Dawn said right in Ash's face.

"Where's my book?! Where's my book?! Where's my book?! Trish, can you get off the piano bench so I can see if my book is in there?

"Yeah, sure." May said getting off the bench

"Hello Dawn. I'm here for my piano lesson." A little boy said with glasses

"Eh, now is not a good time, Max. And I've told you before: you don't need to bring your own piano. Besides, your piano lesson is tomorrow. Today's your oboe lesson."

"Aww, nartz! You know how hard it was to get on the bus? I'll be back." He said leaving

"Uh, you guys look for my book here while Trish and I check the Lost & Found. I have to find it before someone reads it! Some of the things I wrote in there are super personal and embarrassing!"

* * *

**Lost & Found**

"Found it!" May said

"My book?" Dawn said

"No, my Lost & Found t-shirt from when I worked here at the Lost & Found. Man, I hated this job. All those sad, desperate people, searching for stuff that you'll never see for as long as they live! .I mean, we're totally going to find your book!" Dawn said

* * *

**Sonic Boom- Practice room**

"Found it!" Drew said. Drew took out a gingerbread house. The roof of the house was Dawn's songbook

"Why do you have a gingerbread house?"

"What? You want my gingerbread men to live out on the street?"

"No, I want him to live in my belly" Ash said eating a the head of one

"Carlos!" Drew said

"Whatever, we need to see Dawn" Ash said

"You know, it's a good thing that we found the book and not some stranger who would see the embarrassing and personal stuff she wrote in her book."

"Totally. It's gotta be pretty juicy stuff too, or she wouldn't be so worried about someone reading it. It's gonna be pretty juicy stuff." Drew said

"So juicy." Ash said

"What do you think?" Ash said

"It's not like Dawn ever told us not to touch her book." Drew said

Ash and Drew thought of Times when Dawn said don't touch my book. Like maybe 5 times.

"This is ridiculous."

"You're right. We should just read it."

"No! I meant we shouldn't be reading her book at all!"

"I can't stop now; this is some good stuff. It's all about some guy she has a crush on."

"No, it's me. Dawn's got a crush on me."

"Shhh, don't spoil it; I'm a slow reader. Uh-huh, uh-huh. Whoa! Dawn's got a crush on you."

"I can't believe Dawn has a crush on me." Ash said

"Dawn's awesome, but I just don't feel that way about her. We're two different people. She likes cupcakes, I like pancakes. She likes reading books, I like having fun. I'm cool and collected, and she chews her hair when she gets nervous!" Ash said

* * *

**Food Court**

"You want some guacamole with that?" May said. Dawn was chewing her hair while they were sitting

"Oh, um, sorry, it's probably not very appetizing to watch." Dawn said

"Ooh, I have an idea! Why don't we re-trace your steps from today, and maybe we'll figure out where you left your book."

"Okay! Uh, I got here early so I wrote in my book on the bench next to the cell phone accessory cart. Then I went to work, and on my break, I took a walk past the cell phone accessory cart. Then I went-" Dawn said

"Wait, why do you keep talking about the cell phone accessory cart?" May asked

"Um, I'm not! I didn't! Why, did the cute guy who works there ask about me?" Dawn said

"No way! You have a crush on the cell phone accessory cart guy! That's what you wrote in your book, isn't it?" May said pointing to Dawn

"Whaaaaat? The cell phone guy? That's crazy, uh, why would". She turned to The Cell Phone cart and saw a hunky guy with Purple hair. "I- Holy unlimited texting, he is so cute!"

* * *

**Practice Room**

"You never know, she might not have been writing about you." Drew said

Looking at the book.

* * *

**(The next scenes switches between where Ash and Drew are and Where May and Dawn are)**

* * *

**Food Court**

"I mean, look at him. His kind eyes, hair that flops just the right way." Dawn said

* * *

**Practice Room**

"Kind eyes, hair that flops just the right way; that's so me!" Ash said flopping his hair and blinking"

"We work so close to each other." Drew read

* * *

**Food Court**

"And yet we're so far apart. And he smells like a fresh summer breeze!" Dawn said

* * *

**Practice Room**

"Like a fresh summer breeze." Ash read.

Drew gave a sniff. "Oh yeah, that's summery and breezy."

"And his name is-"Drew read. Before Ash shut the book and threw it across the room

* * *

**Food Court**

"And his name is Paul. Be cool, here he comes.

"Excuse me." Paul said approaching the trash can

"Oh, so you like throwing trash away?" Dawn said

"Uh, yeah, I guess." Paul said

"No way, me too!" Dawn said taking both her's and May's food and throwing it in the trash

"Oh, okay." Paul said

"I wasn't done with that." May said as Dawn sat down and started chewing her hair again

* * *

**Sonic Boom**

Ash was walking down the stairs talking with Drew "What am I going to do? I don't want things to be all weird between me and-"

"Dawn!, we found your book" Drew said

"No way, you found my book!" Dawn said

"Yeah, it was in the refri-" Ash started. He was cut off by Dawn grabbing him a pulling him in a hug.

"I love you, I love you, I love you. I am so relieved. Let's go work on that new song for South Beach Sound." Dawn said

She took Ash's hands and pulled him upstairs

**Practice Room**

"Okay, let's get to work. I think we should-. He saw Dawn shut the door. "Why'd you shut the door?"

"Because we always shut the door when we write a song; it's more private." Dawn said

"Maybe we should change that. What do we have to hide?" He opened the door. "We're writing a song up here with the door open! Wide open..."

"Uh, we should write something totally different for you to play on South Beach Sound. What about a love song?"

"What about a like song?" Ash suggested

"Come on, I've already got a bunch of it figured out. (plays a chord on the piano) Love, love, love.

"_Like, like Like."_

"_It's a special kind of feeling.__" _Dawn sang

"_But not always so appealing" _Ash sang in response

"_All you want is to get close.__"_

"_But too close is kinda gross."_

"_Gotta go for what you want."_

" _But just keeping things on a friendly level is also a good option if you want things to stay the same."_ Ash sang with fast.

"Uh, you're acting weird. Are-are you okay?" Dawn said

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just not feeling this love song."

"Ash, I am really feeling this one. I think we're close enough that I can tell you who this song is really about." Dawn said getting closer

Ash clapped his hands over his ears and ran out of the room "If I don't hear it, it's not true! If I don't hear it, it's not true! If I don't hear it, it's not true! If I don't hear it, it's not true!

**Mall of Sunnyshore **

"I've never seen Ash act so crazy. He ran out before we could finish our new song."

"I wonder if he's nervous about playing on South Beach Sound."

"Nervous? Ash never gets nervous, especially about performing." Drew said from another table working on the Gingerbread house

"Then why is he acting so weird around me?" Dawn asked

"Oh, it's because he's nervous! Ash always gets nervous, especially about performing!" Drew said nervously

"Drew"

"I don't know anything, why are you grilling me? Can't a guy put a new roof on his gingerbread house in peace?" Drew said

"Dawn, I think Drew has something he needs to get off his chest." May said

Drew, make this easy for you. You know I can't control May; tell us what you know!

"You can hurt me all you want, I'll never tell. I'll never tell!" Drew said

"Oh, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to hurt your family. Your gingerbread family. "May said

"Benjamin!" Drew said

"We can do this the easy way, or the May way."

"I can't betray Ash." May took a bite out of the gingerbread man. "No! You monster." Drew said

"Drew. You can end all this senseless suffering right now. Tell us!". "Never!" Drew said

"I wonder what Benjamin would look like without a head." May said

"Ash read Dawn's song book and knows she has a crush on him!" Drew said. "What?" May and Dawn said

"There. Now you know everything." Dawn picked up her songbook and May took bit Benjamin's head off. "What are you doing? I said I told you everything!" Drew said

"I know, but Benjamin's really tasty." May noticed Dawn walk away. "Where are you going?"

"To find Ash and confront him about reading my book."

"No. There's a better way to deal with this. A little thing I like to call revenge. And we need your book to do it." May said taking Dawn's book

"I love it." Dawn took back her book. "Don't touch my book."

"Hey Dawn, I'm here for my hobo lesson." Max said walking in with a hobo

"Uh, Max, it's an oboe lesson. Not a hobo lesson." Dawn said starting at the hobo

"Aw nartz! You know how hard it was to get him on the bus?" He said pointing to the hobo. "Come on, Uncle Hank."

Ash's coming! Lipstick!" May yelled coming in and throwing lipstick at Dawn

Dawn then picked up a doll that had the same hair and clothes as Ash. And began kissing it. "Oh Ash" She said while kissing the doll.

Ash walked in and saw Dawn and kissing a doll

" Dawn? What are you doing? Is that doll supposed to be me?" Ash said

"Oh. Ash. Hi. Yes, it is. I was just practicing what I would do if you got bit by a rattlesnake... On the lips. It could happen, oh." Dawn said

"Good to know. So, you wanna work on our new song now? Here, where everyone can see us?"

"Uh, I can't right now. I'm busy."

"What private thoughts are you writing in your book of secrets, Ally?"

"I'm just making a list of turn-offs. Things I don't like in a guy. Things that, if a guy did, I would definitely not be interested in him at all."

"Cool. Wanna go to the Food Court and not come back for at least twenty minutes?" May said

"Sure. I'll just leave my book right here." Dawn said walking out with May.

Ash smiled and waved and then turned to the book.

His conscusios then appeared

"Read it! It's staring right at you." Devil Ash said on his right shoulder

"Don't read it. It's her private book." Angel Ash said on his left shoulder

"Read it! Then you'll know how to get Dawn to not like you any more."

"Don't read it."

"Guess who just got a job as your new conscience?" A devil Trish said appearing next to angel Ash

"Hey, that's my job." Angel Ash said

"Not anymore." Devil May said pushing Angel Ash down a Clift "Listen to the other guy. Read the book."

"Read it! Read it!" They both said

"Turn-offs. Guys with fake tans. Guys who sweat a lot." Ash read. This gave him an idea

* * *

**Sonic Boom**

"Hey, Dawn. How do I look?

"Orange.":

"I know right. Brings out the color in my eyes."

"Ew, I hate fake tans." Dawn said

"Really? I did not know that." He said Showing off his sweat stains

"Uh, almost as much as I hate sweaty guys."

"Also did not know that"

"Whoa, you look different!" Drew said

"Yeah. Cause I'm orange, and I'm sweaty.

"No, that's not it."

"That's exactly it. I'm trying to make Ally not have a crush on me, and it's working! She hates fake tans and sweaty guys!" Ash said

"Really wanna sweat? Try one of these volcano peppers. They are crazy hot. They only grow in molten lava."

"Oh, perfect. Thanks."

The key is to take one little-"Ash ate the whole thing. "-bite.

"Uh! Uh!"

"Ash! Good, you're here. South Beach Sound wants to do the interview with you right now." May said

"What? I thought that was tomorrow."

"They moved it to today. You look like a wet pumpkin.

"I can't go on live TV like this." Ash said

"We're here on live TV with Ash Ketchum! Tell us about your new song.

"Hot. Hot."

"Oh, I bet it is hot. What's it called?"

"Water! Water!"

"Water! Water! Catchy, catchy." The host said

"Drew! Drink! Now!"

"Wasn't really thirsty now, but okay." Drew said drinking some water

"Are you nervous about being on live TV? You're kind of sweating a little"

"Am I? Didn't notice." Ash said

"So, tell us about your music."

"It's really, really fun, you know,... pepper's really hot!"

Host: Okay, Austin, I have one last question for you. Why'd you read Dawn's book?

"Huh?"

" Y'know, my private book that I told you a million times not to touch. Why'd ya read it?"

"I-wait-is this the-"

"Fake interview to make you look stupid as punishment for reading my book? Yeah, that's exactly what it is!" Dawn said

"The camera crew was my idea. I'm really good at revenge. If there was a revenge store, I'd never get fired!" May said

"So that isn't the crew from South Beach Sound?"

No, and I don't have a crush on you." Dawn said a lit bit lying

Ash who didn't hear her tone said "Oh, that's a relief. I thought I'd have to stay orange forever. Listen. I know I shouldn't have read your book. It was wrong, and I'm sorry."

"I accept your apology. Um, but you know, uh, there's still one thing that bothers me. Why did you freak out so much when you thought I had a crush on you? Am I that horrible?"

"No, Dawn , you got it all wrong. You're awesome! I did that stuff because you're my friend, and I don't want to jeopardize that." Ash said a little bit lying too

"I feel the same way" Dawn said as they hugged

"I'm just glad I didn't make a fool of myself on live TV." Ash said

"Yeah. May wanted to put this whole thing on the Mall Jumbo-Tron, but I wouldn't let her."

"Wow. She really is good at revenge.

"The best! But you know I wouldn't embarrass you like that! Public humiliation is my worst nightmare." She didn't know it but she was being broadcast over the Mall Jumbo-Tron. "That's why I freaked out about my book. I mean, I would die if anyone found out I have a crush on the cell phone accessory guy." May whispered something to Dawn and she turned her head "What? The Jumbo-Tron? I thought we weren't doing that!

Dawn started chewing her hair and slowly back down

* * *

**Mall of Sunnyshore**

"What's up, all of Sunnyshore? We are live on South Beach Sound with the one and only, Ash Ketchum!

This song was written by my good friend, Dawn Berlitz. It's called, Not a Love Song.

_You're always on my mind_

_I think about you all the time_

_Um...no_

_Let's not talk about it,_

_Drama - we can live without it_

_Catch a wave if we're bored_

_There's a clock we'll ignore_

_Find a way around it_

_Hey, girl, I can tell there's something_

_Even when you say it's nothing_

_When you're playing with your hair_

_Like you just don't care_

_It's a tell, you're bluffing_

_Now please don't take this the wrong way_

_I love the things you do_

_It's how you do the things you love_

_But it's not a love song_

_Not a love song_

_I love the way you get me_

_But correct me if I'm wrong_

_This is not a love song_

_Not a love song_

_I love that you buy the tickets (Uh-huh)_

_And you don't make me watch a chick flick_

_We've come so far,_

_Being just the way we are_

_If it's not broke, don't fix it_

_I can't guess the meaning,_

_When you don't say what you're feeling_

_If you got a broken heart,_

_You can punch me in the arm_

_Now that's what you needed (That's just what you needed)_

_Don't take this the wrong way (Nope)_

_I love the things you do_

_It's how you do the things you love_

_But it's not a love song_

_Not a love song_

_I love the way you get me,_

_But correct me if I'm wrong_

_This is not a love song_

_Not a love song_

_I don't speak girl (Like, hey girl!)_

_I don't quite understand a manicure_

_But you're_

_The only friend I'd take a shower for (And I would really do that for you)_

_And I, would hold your bags_

_When you go shopping_

_What a guy (What a guy, what a guy, what a guy)_

_What a guy_

_I love the things you do_

_It's how you do the things you love_

_The way you say you'd, put me through it_

_I guess I always knew it (I always knew)_

_I love the way you get me,_

_But correct me if I'm wrong_

_This is not a love song (not a love song)_

_Not a love song (I know it's not a love song)_

_I love the things you do_

_It's how you do the things you love_

_But it's not a love song (No, definitely not a love song)_

_Not a love song_

_I love the way you get me_

_But correct me if I'm wrong_

_This is not a love song (It's not a love song)_

_Not a love song_

_This is not a love song (It's not a love song)_

_Not a love song_

_This is not a love song (It's not a love song)_

_Not a love song_

Towards the end of the son Ash kept his eye on Dawn. He then saw Paul approach Dawn and Dawn smiled at him. Ash couldn't help but die inside.

**Okay Guys that's the end. I hope you guys liked and I had to watch it over and over again. This is one of my favorite episodes of Austin and Ally and that's why it took me awhile to finish it.**

**Next Episode: Zailens and Cloud Watchers**


	4. Zailens and Cloud Watchers

**Welcome guys to the next chapter of my story. This is called Zailens and Cloud Watchers. I was reading my reviews and saw a guest review about Paula and Dawn. Paul will only appear in 2 Episodes and Ash and Dawn get together in the 2****nd**** arc of the story.**

**Here is the summary of the last chapter Secrets and Songbooks**

**Ash read Dawn's private book and had an idea that she had a crush on him. Ash, trying to stay friends, Read Dawn's Book again after she wrote a bunch of turnoffs she hates in guys. Ash ends up doing all those things.**

**So here is the next chapter Zailens and Cloud Watchers**

**I do not own Pokémon or Austin and Ally**

* * *

_When the crowd wants more I bring on the thunder_

_Cause you got my back and I'm not going under_

_You're my point, you're my guard, your the perfect chord_

_And I see our names together on every billboard_

_We're headed for the top, we got it on lock_

_We'll make 'em say hey_

_Cause there's no stoppin' us when we hit the same but different,_

_we're never gonna quit, Cause we'll keep rockin'_

_There's no way I can make it without you_

_Do it without you_

_Be here without you_

_It's no fun when you're doing it solo_

_With you it's like whoa_

_Yeah and I know_

_I-I-I-I own this dream_

_Cause I-I-I-I got you with me_

_There's no way I can make it without you_

_Do it without you_

_Be here without you_

* * *

**Sonic Boom**

Guys! I finally finished the new song." Dawn said and saw What Ash and Drew where doing. "What are you doing?"

"Xylophone grilling." Drew said with a spatula in his hand

"It's a way to combine my awesome music skills with Drew's mad cooking skills" Ash said before one of the patties flew onto the window

"Mad right" Ash said

Drew took the burger off the window and walked over to give it to Dawn "Window burger?"

"No thanks, I'm trying this new diet where I don't eat anything totally disgusting."

May walked in looking like a in a giant cheese costume.

"Guess who got a job at Cheese out of My League?" May said

"Ooh, the high-end cheese store. That place is so much better than Cheese Just Okay." Dawn said before turning to Ash. "So, I just finished the song for our new webcast. It perfectly captures everything you're about." Dawn said putting in a headphone for Ash to listen "Listen. What do you think?

"I love it!"

"Yay!" Dawn said before running into the practice room.

"I hate it." Ash said once Dawn was not in site

"Here" Drew said before taking out a drum full of chili. "Try it with my drum chili.

"Not the burger; Dawn's song! I don't like it." Ash said

"Well, maybe my drum chili will help with that too." Drew said pouring some on Dawn's music player.

"You're seriously ADHD" May said with Ash nodding in agreement.

* * *

**Mall of Sunnyshore**

"Thank you for shopping at Cheese out of My League!" May said bumping into some cheese

"Got any cheddar?" Ash said sitting next to May's store while playing Go Fish with cheese

"Go fish." Got any provolone?" Drew said with Ash handing him a piece of cheese. This is Swiss. Cheater."

"Sorry, I'm distracted. I can't stop thinking about Dawn's song. The lyrics are so not me." Ash said. He picked up a piece of paper and began to read what was on it.

"I mean, check out these lyrics. I'm a sensitive guy, sad movies and sunsets make me cry." Ash said before stopping. " I hate sad movies, and what kind of guy cries at sunsets?"

"Man, I hate this job. My entire uniform is made out of real cheese, including my underwear!" May said approaching Ash and Drew.

"Sounds funny" Drew said

" Jeezze at least I don't have green hair" May said before the two got into an argument nose to nose

"Guys! What am I going to do? I don't like Dawn's song, but if I tell her, it'll hurt her feelings."

"There's only one thing you can do."

"I never thought I'd say this, but Dez is right. Be honest with her."

Give her a Cupcake basket." Drew said before he picked up a basket full of cupcakes. May hit him up his head. "Ow! What? She loves Cupcakes!"

"She also loves honesty."

"I guess I'll tell Dawn the truth. There's nothing to be afraid of." Ash said before turning around to see Dawn. Ash screamed a little

"Are you screaming because you're as excited about the webcast as I am?" Dawn said

"Yeah. You know me so well." Ash said kiddingly

"This is the best song I've ever written! It's perfect for you!" Dawn said

"Yeah, about that, I need to tell you something. I-I-Guys, little help?" Ash said

Drew and May just continued their argument.

"Uh, anyway, before I forget, I invited some friends over to watch you tape the webcast. I want to see their faces when you sing our most awesome song ever! So, what were you going to tell me?"

"Uh... That I got you a pickle basket!"

"Aw, thank you. I like Cupcakes!" Dawn said before taking a huge bite

* * *

**Practice room before the webcast**

Ash walked in and covered his throat and walked over to Dawn

"Dawn" Ash said in a raspy voice. "I can't sing today my voice is sore" Ash said

"Oh, No, how are we going to do the webcast?" Dawn said

I know. I feel awful. We're going to have to reschedule; there's just-"Ash stopped when he saw a girl walk by. Ash began talking in his normal voice. "No way, that girl is cute!" Ash said walking to her as Dawn pulled him back

"Your voice is fine Ash. I get it you were trying to mess with me. Well two can play at that game." Dawn said picking up piece of paper and pretending to write in on it. "Look I'm writing you a bad song"

"Yeah, that would be funny" Ash said before walking out of the door and shutting it. Drew shouted to Ash.

"Are you ready, Ash? We're live in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1"

Ash jumped through the door.

"What's up? I'm Ash Ketchum, and this is my webcast. I guess I'm going to sing a new song. But, um, um, first, I thought I would dance!" Ash said before pointing to the DJ. "Hit it. The DJ started a beat and Ash danced to it.

"What's he doing? Is he stalling?"

"No, people don't dance when they stall."

"So why isn't he singing my song?"

" I've got no idea" May said before walking away

"Sing the song!" Dawn said trying to get to Ash

"What?" Ash aid

"sing the song, oh!" Dawn said right before the camera shone on her.

"Can't hear you; dancing."

"Just sing the stupid song!" Dawn said

Austin: Well, if you think the song is stupid, I probably shouldn't perform it. Thanks for watching; see you next week. I'm out!

After the camera was turned off Dawn turned to Ash

"Why didn't you sing my new song?"

Ash was mumbling something and Dawn had a confused look on her face. Finally Ash spat it out.

"I'm sorry; Dawn, but I didn't like the song." Ash said before walking out.

Dawn just started at the door.

* * *

**Practice room 1 day after**

"Ash, I can't believe you dint tell me you hated the song." Dawn said

"I, know I should have, but I dint want to hurt your feelings" Ash said

"You know you made me look like a fool" Dawn said.

"I know" Ash said trying not to smirk.

"I just think we need to be better friends, because trust me. You do not know anything about me." Ash said

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked.

Ash walked to the table and took out a crayon and a coloring book

"I like having fun; I break some rules; I color outside the lines!

"Why, do you have a coloring book" Dawn asked

"Hey, you're not a kid forever" Ash said

"Well, I can color outside the lines to" Dawn said picking up a crayon. "I can't color outside the lines" she said putting it down.

"Hey, what if we hang out more? I bet if we get to know each other better, it could help our songwriting.

"That's a great idea. I can do stuff you like, and you can do stuff I like."

"Great, so let's do your stuff now"

"Um." Dawn said picking up a shirt that says Cloud Watching Club. "My Cloud Watching Club meets in five minutes."

"Oh, yay." Ash said in a sarcastic tone

* * *

**Mall of Sunnyshore**

"Ooh, ooh, look! That cloud looks like a car with wings." Dawn said while the other members jolt it down "Oh! And that one's a pineapple on a canoe." Dawn said turning to Ash what do you see, Ash"

" A waste of time, that's white and puffy" Ash said

He received boos from the other members including Dawn

"At least try Ash". "Alright, I see, a snowman wearing a scarf" Ash said with no effort.

"That's a bunny on a bicycle" Dawn said with the rest of the cloud watching group leaving while shaking their head at Ash

"Okay, now I know you better. You like really lame things. Can we go do my things now?" Ash said.

"Please, if you can find something that's more fun than Cloud Watching, then I'll believe you.

Ash took Dawn's hand and led her to a sign advertising a horror fest. "I'm taking you to a horror festival".

"Oh, yay" Dawn said.

* * *

**Outside of Movie Theater**

Ash and Dawn where walking out of a theater in a costume. Ash was wearing moss all over him and Dawn was dressed like a bride who dived into a mud pit.

"How could you not like Swamp Bride?" Ash said. "it had a wedding, girls like weddings?" Ash said.

"The Swap Bride ate the Bridesmaids" Dawn said in response

"Well, they ran out of appetizers".

Just then Drew appeared he was dressed up as a zombie with antennas.

"Oh, hey Drew, I dint see you there" Dawn said. "What are you?" she asked

"No, a zombie alien. I'm a zalien, character from my favorite thirteen movies of all time. Zailens, Zailens 2, Zailens 3, Zailens 4, Zailens 5, Zailens 7-

" Uh! Uh, yeah, you forgot Zailens 6." Dawn said

"Ugh, that movie stinks. I wish I could forget it."

Just then May appeared dressed just like Drew "Guess who's ready to get her zalien on?"

Dawn screamed

" Seriously? We're wearing the same costume, but you're scared of her?"

"I'm scared because you guys have something in common."

Drew turned to May.

"Best Zalien movie ever?"

"Uh, duh! Zaliens 3: Brain Eaters from Beyond. Best scene in that movie?"

"Uh, duh! When the zaliens take the shape of teachers and eat the football team's brains."

"Okay, okay! No biggie. So we have a few things in common. That doesn't make us friends. It could just be a coincidence."

"Favorite number between one and a billion?" Drew asked

"Two!" They both said

" There is only one thing we can do" Drew said

"Zalien brain suck!" She and Drew put a hand on each other's heads and made strange noises as they spin round and round

"Okay, now this is the scariest thing I've seen all day." Dawn said with Ash nodding

"I think it's kinda cool that they have something in common. Wish we were more like them. BRAIN SUCK!"

" Don't suck my brain. Okay, uh, so we don't like the same stuff, but at least we're getting to know each other! And now, it's Dawn's turn, so fasten your seat belt because you're about to take a ride on the fun train. A whoo whoo! "

* * *

**Pond in the Mall**

"The mall pond? I think the fun train let us off at the wrong station. Whoo whoo." He said sadly

" Hey, I wrote some of your best songs here"

"How?"

"I sit here and just think , with the help of Cupcakes"  
" I already know you like cupcakes" Ash said

"No, the ducklet named Cupcakes" just then a ducklet came running towards Dawn.

"How does a duck help you?" Ash said. The ducklet turned to Ash and sprayed him with scald

"Okay he helps" he said. Just then he spotted a sign saying that the pond will be destroyed. "Hey, they're going to be destroying the pond" Ash said.

"Oh, no, that's horrible, we need to find a place for cupcakes"

"Maybe he could move into that store with the ducks on the window.

"That's a Chinese restaurant." Dawn said

"Okay, calm down, we'll call a zoo and... What are you doing?"

Ash saw a Dawn take a poke ball and capture the ducklet with it.

"Stealing a ducklet." Dawn said

"Hey! You're finally breaking the rules, Awesome. I never thought I'd see Dawn Berlitz, dressed as a swamp bride, stealing a ducklet, and running from a security guard.

"I'm not running from a security guard."

"Well you should be." Ash said as soon as a guard showed up

"Freeze!" The guard yelled

Ash and Dawn bolted away back to the theater

* * *

**Inside the theater**

Walter the theater owner was just finished setting up Zailens 3. Just then two of his least favorite costumers appeared. Ash Ketchum and Dawn Berlitz. Walter approached them.

"You guys must leave, the movie has already started. Dawn accidently bumped against Ash and Cupcakes was let free.

Walter didn't notice this. "Anyway just get out"

Suddenly there was a honk and Walter turned to Dawn. "Is there a ducklet here?"

"I honked at you. Honk." Ash said

"Excuse me? I'm warning you kid, I speak goose and that kind of language will not be tolerated in my theater."

"Sorry, Walter. I meant to say: honk."

"Apology accepted."

Ash and Dawn walked to a seat.

"I think we out ran the guard."

"Why did we even go back to the theater?" Ash said

"Because you wanted to see the end of Zailens 5"

May and Drew turned their heads to see their friends.

"What are you guys doing here?" They asked.

"Exactly what I said" Dawn said with Ash with his eye on the screen.

"Dawn you know there is a duck in your dress" May said. The Ducklet started honking.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked. "Maybe he's hungry?" May said "there is left over Popcorn on the ground"

"Maybe he can eat that?" Drew suggested. Dawn let Cupcake the ducklet down.

Dawn turned to Ash. "Well it could have been worse?" Dawn said. Ash nodded

May turn to them "Guys? Where's the ducklet?"

"Oh no" Ash said. "He must have crawled underneath the seats!"

Ash, Drew, May and Dawn all searched for the ducklet. Suddenly someone screamed.

Cupcake used Scold on a girl. Everyone got up and ran out the room. Walter came down

" You" he said facing the ducklet.

" Nobody messes with my theater."

Cupcakes went on bombastic mode. He jumped up and started attacking Walter. Ash was laughing his butt off.

"What's so funny? Cupcakes caused panic in the theater and now he's attacking Walter?"

"Because, cupcake caused a panic and now is attacking Walter. You need to see things my way sometimes"

"You're right It is funny" Dawn said. May and Drew joined them in laughing.

"Hey Walter. There's no talking in the theater" He joked.

* * *

**Sonic Boom**

"Hey Dawn, What are you doing?" Ash said while walking in. Dawn was knitting something and turned to Ash.

" Cupcakes is going to a farm and I am knitting him some sweaters."

Ash walked to the counter and Dawn joined him. " So are you going to be okay without him?" Ash asked. "Yeah, I found a new Ducklet. His name is Ash"

"Oooh! Where is he can I see him!" Ash said.

" Uh it's you.

" Anyway I have some good ideas for the song" She walked to Piano and started playing some chords

* * *

**Practice Room**

_I like the bass when it booms,_

_You like the high end treble_

_I'm like the 99th floor, _

_And you're cool on street level_

_I like the crowd rock-rock-rock-rockin' it loud_

_You like the sound of hush, hush_

_Hey!_

_Keep it down_

Ash jumped and danced a few. He kept his gaze on Dawn the whole time

_High tops, flip-flops_

_Retro, dance, pop_

_We rock different ways_

_Beach bum, city fun_

_Touchdown, home run_

_What can I sa-a-ay?_

_It's me (it's me), it's you (it's you)_

_I know we're not the same but we do what we do_

_It's you (it's you) and it's me (and it's me)_

_And who says that we have to agree?_

'_Cause I like what I like_

_And sometimes we collide_

_But it's me (it's me) and it's you (it's you)_

_I know we're not the same but we do what we do_

Ash put his arm around Dawn and the camera turned to her. Dawn scared kept on dodging the camera. Ash just smiled and contoured signing.

_You like going to the mall_

_I'm into video games_

_I like sleeping 'til noon_

_You say "Dude, that's so lame."_

_I'm rollin' in a fast car, strumming guitars,_

_I'm shootin' for stars_

_Yeah, I'm taking it far_

_High tops, flip-flops_

_Retro, dance, pop (pop)_

_We rock different ways_

_(Oh oh)_

_Beach bum, city fun_

_Touchdown, home run (home run)_

_What can I sa-a-ay?_

_It's me (it's me), it's you (it's you)_

_I know we're not the same but we do what we do_

_It's you (it's you) and it's me (and it's me)_

_And who says that we have to agree?_

'_Cause I like what I like_

_And sometimes we collide_

_But it's me (it's me) and it's you (and it's you)_

_I know we're not the same but we do what we do_

_Onstage, offstage_

_We're gonna rock no matter what_

_Drum sticks, guitar licks_

_It's you and me at the top_

_It's me, it's you_

_I know we're not the same but we do what we do_

_It's you and it's me_

_And who says that we have to agree?_

_It's me (it's me), it's you (it's you)_

_I know we're not the same but we do what we do_

_It's you (it's you) and it's me (and it's me)_

_And who says that we have to agree?_

'_Cause I like (I like) what I like (I like)_

_And sometimes we collide_

_But it's me (it's me) and it's you (and it's you)_

_I know we're not the same but we do what we do_

The song ended. Everyone clapped. Ash ran over and hugged Dawn.

"Another great song!" he said

* * *

**Sonic Boom 1 day later**

Dawn was coloring in the book. "Wow I forgot how much I loved coloring"

"Duh!" Ash said.

"Ash, I'm going to make you proud. I finally colored outside the lines!"

"Really!" Ash said. The lines where not colored outside at all.

"How about now!" Ash said taking Dawn's hand with the crayon and began coloring really hard with it.

"No you broke my Crayon!" Dawn said As Ash laughed.

* * *

**ANNNNND DONE. This episode is one of my favorites even thought I dint stay mostly on topic. Well, I hope you guys liked this story and please Review, Favorite, and Follow **

**Next Episode: Bloggers and Butterflies **


End file.
